Un problema Espacio-Tiempo
by Fipe2
Summary: ¿En donde estoy? Eso es lo que se preguntan los dos Lincoln al ver que tienen cuerpos diferentes y estan en diferentes lugares. Ahora uno de los dos necesita saber una forma de regresar a su linea de timpo antes de que todo termine empeorando.


**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic en este fandom que en serio tiene historias interesantes, puede que este no sea un Requiem por un Loud o cualquier fic importante del fandom, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo posible para que sea disfrutable o al menos algo que no se vea como una mierda, bueno disfruten.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House sino es de Chris Savino**

* * *

Nos encontramos en una casa que no es a la casa Loud que nos acostumbramos ver/leer, pero si es la de un Loud, exacto es de Lincoln Loud, bueno quitando toda esa narración tan rellenastico. Nos encontramos en una habitación en donde el joven de pelo blanco abría sus ojos lentamente al escuchar una alarma, se levanto un poco para apagarlo, busco el botón para apagarlo, lo encontró y apretó el botón y la alarma se apago.

Cuando sus ojos estuvieron mas abiertos, vio el reloj que tenia como alarma.

-¿Desde cuando tengo esto?-Se pregunto en voz alta aun mirando el reloj.

Luego miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que esta no era su habitación.

-¡¿En donde estoy?!-Grito Lincoln mirando en todas dirección, no reconocía nada.-¡¿Que estas pasando aquí?!-se levanto de la cama y vio un espejo que estaba cerca de la cara y se miro en el espejo en donde pudo verse todo su cuerpo... y su reacción no pudo ser única.

-¿P-Porque me veo como un adulto? ¡Que alguien me explique!.

De pronto escucho una voz de una mujer que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Lincoln me alegro que hayas despertado, ¿pero en serio tienes que hacer tanto ruido tan temprano?-se quejo la mujer por lo gritos que había dado Lincoln hace unos momentos.

Lincoln volteo a ver a la mujer y reconoció un poco el aspecto de esa mujer, piel bronceada, alta, cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo y tenia pecas en la cara. Nego por un momento que en verdad fuese ella, era imposible que lo fuera.

La mujer miro a Lincoln de una manera preocupada por como estaba ahora, así que decidió preguntar que le pasaba.

-Lincoln ¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto a Lincoln quien este no dejaba de mirarla como si le tuviera miedo.

-¡¿Quien eres?!-pregunto Lincoln asustado.

-¡Como que quien soy!-dijo la mujer en un tono molesto. -Soy Ronnie Anne Santiago, tu esposa-luego le enseño un anillo de compromiso que tenia puesto en su mano izquierda.

Al ver eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos, luego miro lentamente su mano izquierda que también tenia puesto un anillo de compromiso y se quedo así por casi mas de un minuto tratando de procesar toda la situación que estaba pasando aquí, y solamente dijo:

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-... o mas bien dio un grito que se podía escuchar en todo el vecindario, luego de dar ese grito se desmayo por toda la esta inexplicable situación.

Y por otro lado...

Se encontraba otro joven albino que se encontraba dormido que luego de unos segundo se escucho el sonido de una alarma, no abrió sus ojos por el sonido, solo estiro su brazo derecha hasta al alcanzar el botón de apagar sin siquiera ver, después de unos segundos de intentos de apagarlo por fin lo hizo. Se levanto y estiro sus brazos, abrió sus ojos lentamente estando entrecerrados sin darse cuenta al su alrededor, pero vio un espejo y camino hacia el mientras se frotaba lo ojos para ver mejor.

Se miro al espejo y pudo ver lo al principio le parecía ser gracioso.

-Vaya que raro, o me estoy haciendo joven o aun estoy soñando jajaja-dijo riéndose de su propio reflejo. -Bien, creo que es hora de despertar.

Alzo su mano derecha hasta su cara y se pellizco en la mejilla, pudo sentir el pequeño dolor, miro su cuerpo y parecía que había vuelto a ser un niño y luego miro alrededor y observo que este no era su habitación, sino era su antigua habitación de la casa en donde vivía antes. Entonces se volvió a verse en el espejo para luego entro en pánico.

-¿¡Que esta pasando!?-dijo Lincoln dándose cuenta que no había despertado y luego se tapo la boca para que nadie lo escuchara, y luego se calmo por un momento. -Muy bien, necesito estar tranquilo, tengo que recordar que paso anoche-luego se agarro con su mano izquierda la barbilla haciendo una pose pensativa.

Pasaron como 2 minutos y Lincoln dejo de hacer esa pose dando a entender que pudo recordar algo y pensando una posible explicación de como llego aquí.

-Lisa... ¿Que me has hecho?.

* * *

 **Ok.. bueno este mi primer fic de este fandom, bueno debo decir que mi gramática y redacción es malisima, no es necesario que lo digan. En el próximo capitulo tratare de mejorar todo eso... si es que puedo. bueno también debo decir que en este fic habrá uno que otra cosa subido de tono y así que lo pondré por ahora en T. Bien en el proximo capitulo se explicara como que estos dos Lincoln terminaron intercambiarnos de lugar, así como otras cosas, también si, el capitulo es muy corto, tenia mostrar esto como un tipo de introducción, bueno hasta aquí fue todo, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
